<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alien Queen by Delicious_PanCakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392746">Alien Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicious_PanCakes/pseuds/Delicious_PanCakes'>Delicious_PanCakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien: Isolation (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Not Beta Read, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delicious_PanCakes/pseuds/Delicious_PanCakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Midoriya Izumi seemed quirkless until the mutation came in. She may have looked like a horror movie monster, but she still wanted to save people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Chestburster here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work so be warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midoriya Izumi always wanted to be a hero</p><p>To save people with a smile.</p><p>Except for one thing</p><p>“Ms. Midoriya, your daughter seems to have a quirk, but it seems to be a minor mutation. It just causes her to have a small organ in her chest. The organ seems to be non-functioning shell of some kind. Your daughter is practically quirkless.”</p><p>Her quirk was useless.</p><p>Just like her, according to all the other children.</p><p>Especially the one who was supposed to be her best friend.</p><p>For 15 years, she was bullied for her lack of a powerful or interesting quirk</p><p>But</p><p>Her Quirk finally did something</p><p>She was on her way home after a particularly bad, and the last, day of school.</p><p>Kac- no Bakugou, had told her to take a swan dive off the school roof and to pray for a better quirk in the next life.</p><p>(Izumi’s POV)</p><p>“I can't believe him. That idiot. If I actually jumped, he would get in trouble for suicide baiting. He would be banned from even taking the tests. Much less get accepted by any hero school, especially U.A. I can't believe he would go that far. He doesn’t even know if i was trying for Gen Ed or the Support Course. All because i want to be a hero without a powerful quirk”</p><p>She was so lost to herself that as she was walking under the bridge she didn't notice the grate moving against the pavement, or the sludge that was about to grab a hold of her leg.</p><p>“Mmmmm, a medium-sized invisibility cloak. This will do nicely.”</p><p>Izumi was suddenly enveloped in sludge, as said sludge was trying to jam itself down her throat</p><p>“Thanks kid I really needed to get out of here.”</p><p>The suffocating pain was all she could feel as her lungs nearly burst from the slime.<br/>“This should only take a few more seconds”</p><p>She knew she needed to escape or she would die</p><p>“Your my hero kid”</p><p>That's when Izumi felt it break.</p><p>That useless organ</p><p>Her quirk</p><p>‘It feels weird, but it might get me out of here’</p><p>That's when the pain started</p><p>It felt like everything was burning</p><p>Her skin was shifting, Her DNA splitting and reconnecting so slowly that she could feel every second of it.</p><p>‘Maybe it's a transformation, or a mutation, but wouldn’t a mutation have shown without my quirk fully activated’</p><p>But that was when everything finally connected</p><p>She had dark green, almost black skin now, with a weird protrusion from her face that seemed to cover her face, and claws that seemed to cover her eyes and curved back over head. She also had spikes protruding from her back. She had both very sharp claws and tail. What she could not see were her very sharp teeth that came along with them.</p><p>She could have stood a chance against the sludge villain, If All Might had not just sent a “DETROIT SMASH” into the slime villain’s body.</p><p>And with that, Izumi passed out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...And woke up not even a few minutes later to All Might slapping her cheek gently to make sure the verdant alien was alive or not.</p><p>“Im up, Im up seriously there is no need to smack me mo…” Izumi trailed off as she looked up to see THE All Might, number one hero in Japan if not the world, his seeming super strength quirk making him the strongest person alive and mutter mutter mutter.</p><p>“Thought we lost you there young girl”</p><p>Izumi was taken aback because it was All Might, her idol, talking to her.</p><p>“Now if you dont excuse me i must take this evildoer to a nearby police station”</p><p>“Wait, I need to get your autograph”</p><p>“Ahaha, young girl if you check your notebook then you might find that you have it, but I must be going now, I hope to see you in a hero school with a quirk like yours, but I must be going now.”</p><p>It was here that Izumi was struck by confusion before she realized that ,yes, her quirk had just evolved.</p><p>She then ran home to tell her mom that she could finally be a hero, due to this fact when she realized that she was also going to have to tell her mom how it had happened.</p><p>She ran by the store to pick up tissues before she got home for the inevitable flood in the apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do you guys think I should incorporate the face huggers?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le Green Bean tells her mother about her quirk, trains, and meets Pinky</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly thought my writing was Garbo but seeing those comments put the goofiest grin on my face I've ever had, Thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before getting home, I needed to see if I could shift back or if this was permanent.</p>
<p>Mom would faint of she saw what happened if I didn't warn her.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>I could text her that my quirk mutated.</p>
<p>Ok and sent, She should know to expect something different when I get home and I expect to be crushed by a hug and drowned by Midoriya Tear<em> TM .</em></p>
<p>And my phone is wringing... In hindsight I should have expected this.</p>
<p>As soon as I picked up I could hear "...uirk mutated Izumi explain what you mean by mutated, is it a good mutation or a bad mutation, Izumi tell me what is going on"</p>
<p>"Mom, I think my quirk was a bit more than just a simple Organ in my chest.</p>
<p>"Izumi, please explain" </p>
<p>Oh fudge, The Midoriya Matriarch is peeved</p>
<p>"When I get home I may have a few extra... Appendages, if that makes sense"</p>
<p>"Ok, ok ok. Your quirk mutates out of no where and you have an extra arm or leg or something. I'm not freaking out or anything. Izumi, do you think it could be... Helpful, in the hero industry."</p>
<p>My tail seemed to swish as I thought about how I could possibly make it as a hero using my newly mutated body.</p>
<p>"I think so, it's pretty sharp... I could get into U.A. with this."</p>
<p>I could hear her squealing with pure joy as I kept talking...Or horror, considering I never explained what's sharp.</p>
<p>"I'll start making katsudon, in celebration."</p>
<p>It was nice hearing mom so happy, nice to hear about what I'd be eating at home too.</p>
<p>I hung up shortly after knowing that mom would be so happy. Now I just have to worry about her reacting to my appearance.</p>
<p>I took another look at my new form.i seemed to have a carapace over my face, it should by all means be obstructing my view, but I can see even better than ever.</p>
<p>Now that I think about it I've been hearing better as well. Maybe all my senses have been increased as well.</p>
<p>The next bit to look over is my tail.</p>
<p>It's long and sharp. Perfect to use as a spear and could probably used for slashing as well. Along the tail there are more spikes, so I don't have to rely on the end.</p>
<p>The claws I have on my hands are just as, if not sharper, than the tail. It seems to be the reverse of the tail, perfect for slashing while ok with the idea of impaling.</p>
<p>The tail I could use for long and short range, while I could use for short range. But judging by the muscles that seem to come with the mutation. I should be fairly good with grapples.</p>
<p>Grapples which could be used to help with using my teeth in a sight. My teeth are long and sharp and I can feel their killing power. They would surely be lethal. I should only use these as a last resort against villains.</p>
<p>All in all, I kept my appearance, but with some extra. I'm still Humanoid with a black/green skin skin color. I would hardly be recognizable if Kacchan saw me.</p>
<p>It will surely be amazing with some training.</p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p>Over the weeks, I had been training. Hard</p>
<p>I had 10 months to train how to fight with my new appendages. And U.A. only took the best, which meant I had to be at my best.</p>
<p>So I signed up at a dojo, one that specialized in fighting with a mutation quirk. It would help me get in through the entrance exams.</p>
<p>I had just finished and was on my way home when something fell on top of me. </p>
<p>It seemed to be a black haired teenager, around my age, who was holding a skateboard. </p>
<p>"I am so sorry. I should have been watching where I was walking,. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm alright. And you don't have to apologize, I was the one who ran you over."</p>
<p>"Oh... Ok."</p>
<p>We layed there awkwardly for a few moments before I realized the position we were in.</p>
<p>"So... Can you get off of me please."</p>
<p>A bright blush appeared on his cheeks as he started to rush to untangle himself.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh, right, right. Sorry about that, That was super unmanly of me."</p>
<p>I don't see what being manly has to do with it, but he seems to think highly of the term, and he seems nice.</p>
<p>"I'm Midoriya Izumi, sorry about all... That, again."</p>
<p>"It's ok, I'm Eijiro Kirishima."</p>
<p>This could not get more awkward</p>
<p>Or so I thought, until I heard shouting from somewhere nearby.</p>
<p>"Kirishima, there you are. Why are you always riding ahead of me?"</p>
<p>"You know I have to strengthen my legs somehow."</p>
<p>"Fine, fine," the girl finally turned to me.</p>
<p>She, for lack of a better word, was pink. Very pink. Pink hair, pink skin, pink clothes. The only think that weren't pink were here black sclera and pupils, and her yellow eyes and horns.</p>
<p>She had a lean build, like she were built for running. She wasn't a body builder but she could definitely pack a punch.</p>
<p>Her pink skin was probably a factor of her quirk, but I could ask about that later.</p>
<p>"So what's your name"</p>
<p>I started to stutter out, a barely visible blush forming on my cheeks at her enthusiasm.</p>
<p>" I-im Mi-midoriya, and y-you?"</p>
<p>"I'm Ashido Mina, Your friendly neighborhood acidic alien."</p>
<p>"Funny you say that, my quirk is actually named Alien."</p>
<p>You could probably hear her gasp on the other side of planet, which meant it was loud enough to draw attention from passerbys.</p>
<p>"YOU MEAN LIKE THE MOVIE"</p>
<p>"Movie?"</p>
<p>Kirishima probably knew what was about to happen and decided to bring Ashido back down to earth</p>
<p>"Ashido, we need to get going or else we won't be able to finish training."</p>
<p>Her long drawn out sigh, was hilarious with the cute pout she had on her face.</p>
<p>I could feel blood rush to my cheeks</p>
<p>'<em>w-wait, cute, I barely know her. I wouldn't mind seeing her some more though'</em></p>
<p>"H-hey wait, before you go, could I get your numbers so we can hang out later, you said you were training, and I need someone who knows a good work out plan."</p>
<p>I could have sworn their smiles were brighter than the sun when I said that. Kirishima replied quickly</p>
<p>"Yeah! We need more training pals, training is so much more fun with friends."</p>
<p>I coughed when he said friends, because I thought making friends took longer.</p>
<p>"What are you guys training for, anyhow, I'm training to get into U.A."</p>
<p>I could see them double take, and I tensed up, nervous</p>
<p>"We're aiming for U.A. to, that's so manly."</p>
<p>"That's amazing, were aiming to be heroes to."</p>
<p>I smiled again, this time bigger than the last.</p>
<p>"We should exchange numbers, it's getting late, and I need to head home.</p>
<p>"Okay, Midoriya we'll definitely invite you to train sometime."</p>
<p>As I walked home, I couldn't seem to get my mind off the two friends I had just made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please help I don't know how to write Kirishima without it feeling awkward. It feels weird to write manly into a sentence without it feeling awkward or forced.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Le time skip brought to you by KING CRIMSON<br/>Skipping to before the entrance exam.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mina, Izumi, and Eijiro become close friends over the break while they do some M A N L Y training.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long ten months, but they were ready.</p><p>Izumi didn't get bigger muscles, she kept her mobile build. She figured that this was because of how her quirk made her an excellent climber. That's not to say she didn't get stronger. Her claws were sharper, her tail was more accurate, longer, and could Pierce concrete. She figured that her carapace was strong, but could break. The spar she learned that in was with Kirishima punching her face plate off. Izumi didn't feel it and kept on trucking. It healed fast after she ate and got rest.</p><p>Mina's acid was stronger and she was faster and more limber. Not to say she wasn't before. Now people could easily say her quirk made her a human pretzel.</p><p>Kirishima could harden himself to be near indestructible. He could be a shield and spear with his hardened fists. He trained hard. Harder than everyone else. But he had a trainer. A very strict, training schedule helped him get swol. Izumi and Mina tried to train with him, but his trainer said the plan was specialized for him. So he made plans for them as well.</p><p>They trained for months, and those months were hell, but they arrived.</p><p>"Kirishima, Ashido, we made it."</p><p>"We are taking our first steps to bring heroes"</p><p>"This moment was worth the training"</p><p>Izumi and Mina waited a moment, before taking a photo with the group.</p><p>"Well you two, now, we just have to get in."</p><p>(Back to Izumi pov)</p><p>I took my first step to reading my dream</p><p>'Or I guess I'll die here'</p><p>I tripped over my own feet</p><p>I was falling and then I wasn't.</p><p>"Midori, watch your step"</p><p>Ashido caught me by the waist</p><p>I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks</p><p>"Thanks Ashido-chan"</p><p>I righted myself with my tail, since focusing on the task would help me regain my composure.</p><p>"Oh-ho, hear that Kiri, I've been upgraded to chan.</p><p>Kirishima was now laughing, and I couldn't help but join in.</p><p>Ashido's antics being a great way to break tension, which we needed.</p><p>We finally stopped laughing and got ready to keep going, until a certain angry Pomeranian walked past us with his signature yell</p><p>"Get out of my way before I set you extras on fire"</p><p>I couldn't help the anger I felt, I had re-evaluated me and Bakugou's relationship. I found that true friends, like Ashido and Kirishima didn't treat each other like how he treated other's, I took off the rose tinted glasses And saw Bakugou for what he was</p><p>And what he was</p><p>Was not worth my time</p><p>I did not try to hide the venom in my voice when I hissed "Move yourself, Bakugou."</p><p>I could see his ego forcing him to try and blast me, but he knew that it wouldn't slide, so he left. </p><p>"Midori, did you know that guy?"</p><p>"We went to school, he hasn't seen me after my quirk mutated and I became this. He was a bully, had an ego the size of the school building. And that's putting it lightly. He practically bullied anyone who he saw was below him, including me. The teachers didn't do anything since his quirk was perfect for hero work."</p><p>"That is so unmanly, who hurts others for the quirk lottery."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just glad that no one in our school was quirkless, who knows what he would have done then."</p><p>We continued to the exam our moods incredibly soured.</p><p>We split at the exam room preparing for the written test. </p><p>I was, of course, assigned the seat next to Bakugou's. He scowled at me, and I didn't hide my animosity towards him.</p><p>I could barely hold back a growl rising in my throat.</p><p>Luckily, the written test started, before he could say anything.</p><p>_________________________________</p><p>The written test was over, and I was fairly confident I passed, hopefully the studying Ashido, Kirishima, and I did helped them as well.</p><p>I was lost in thought as Present Mic, walked on stage, which caused me to immediately nerd out.</p><p>I knew I wasn't muttering but I could feel my tail wagging.</p><p>And Present Mic began</p><p>"Hello little listeners, welcome to the U.A hero course practical exam, CAN I GET A HEEEEEEEY"</p><p>I immediately let out a "HEEEEYYY" knowing others would look at me strangely but after hanging out with Ashido I was used to stares.</p><p>I could hear Present Mic mutter under his breath "holy shit a listener actually did it", since the microphone was on, but I couldn't help but be glad that I made him happy.</p><p>"So listeners, in the practical exam there are four robots, 1 pointers,"a picture of a small robot came on screen,"2 pointers," a bigger robot,"and 3 pointers. These robots will be your targets for the practical. Defeat the robot get the points."</p><p>"And the fourth robot is the zero pointer, It is just an obstacle, which I highly recommend you avoid"</p><p>"Now, I recommend you look at your cards, and head to your battle centers.</p><p>And everyone did just that.</p><p>We loaded on the buses and waited.</p><p>I was so focused on the hates  I didn't see anyone around me.</p><p>I heard Present Mic yell and I was off</p><p>"GO, GO, GO THERE ARE NO COUNT DOWNS IN REAL LIFE, SEE THAT ONE HAS THE RIGHT IDEA"</p><p>I was already through the gates and still running I could see the first wave of robots</p><p>I was ready </p><p>
  <strong>Because the true test had begun</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this chapter not even an hour after posting the last one because I got an idea how to get facehuggers to work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Practical exam and fluffy time with the aliens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>U.A practical exam, and some Fluff/Angst afterwards.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me laying in bed at 4 in the morning hahahahah ideas for new chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thought the gate and into the hoards</p><p>The robots had metal plating, a strong defense, and rubber bullets, a strong offense, but neither are strong enough.</p><p>I could barely feel the bullets thanks to my carapace, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't dodge.</p><p>I dodge to the side, rush forward. I swipe with my claws.</p><p>2 points, and a headless robot.</p><p>I give myself a Pat to on my the back and keep going, running towards one of the taller buildings.</p><p>Before I reach it I see a group of the two pointers and a 1 pointer</p><p>I slash at the one pointer reducing it to scrap metal. I underestimated my claws but that just means I'm stronger than I thought.</p><p>The first two pointer to die is the one behind me. I heard it moving to attack and instantly speared it with my tail.</p><p>I pull out my tail with a chuckle.</p><p>Knowing that all these 'villains' will soon be scrap filled me with joy, I could easily scrap everything in this test.</p><p>The next two pointers move on me at the same time. I twist through the air as they shoot rubber bullets at me. I bring my claws down and leave the robots looking like they went through a paper shredder </p><p>Instantly running to the building I jump onto the wall and begin to climb. I let my senses roam free to try and find an optimal hunting ground.</p><p>It took a few seconds, but I found a hoard worth a large point total, and few people around.</p><p>I immediately start jumping towards it, building to building. I should thank Ashido for the dance lessons, it helped my flexibility and I could jump easier.</p><p>I arrived and got to work</p><p> The robots didn't see it coming, using my claws I shredded one, used my tail to impale one that was firing at another examinee. </p><p>I instantly jumped back as the three pointer fired a concussive blast at me.</p><p>As soon as the attack ended I jumped up and slammed my tail on it. Ripping out important looking circuitry. </p><p>It seemed important because the three pointer soon exploded, destroying a few of the one and two pointers around it.</p><p>I saw a floating pair of clothes about to be blasted by a few one pointers.</p><p>Jumping in front of the invisible examinee I took the brunt force of the attack.</p><p>Pain erupted through my head as most of my face plate blasted off my face by a three pointer.</p><p>That seemed oddly lethal, I think.</p><p>Seems even these robots can feel scared</p><p>I instantly jumped back into the fray, slashing and impaling the robots. Fighting on all fours allowed me to use my tail on anything in front of me and gave me more mobility it seemed.</p><p>I had impaled a robot in front of me, as I broke one with a fierce kick behind me.</p><p>The spars with Kirishima were paying off.</p><p>I trashed the remaining one pointers with a few swipes.</p><p>By the end, I had a total of 41 points.</p><p>I'm definitely going to pass and there are only 2 minutes left.</p><p>That's when the rumbling started. A large robot had started wreaking havoc on the exam site. The zero pointer was a skyscraper. It had massive arms that could crush buildings like cardboard, and it's armor was obviously much thicker than the others. </p><p>I was already running for more points when I heard a scream. I could barely hear it over everything else, and I had strengthened hearing, so I immediately tried to find the source. It was one of the examinees, who were trapped under the rubble.</p><p>A young brunette with a bob cut and a permanent blush was trapped under the rubble.</p><p>The robot was rolling on it's way forward, and it wasn't stopping.</p><p>I immediately surged towards the brunette and started to lift the rubble.</p><p>She looked up and I could tell that she was in pain. Concrete is not good for the bones, especially in large quantities.</p><p>After lifting the last of the robot from the top of her, I started carrying her, using the spikes in my back to hold her, piggyback style.</p><p>"Hey, you were lucky I heard you, that thing would have crushed you... Uh, what's your name?"</p><p>"I-im Uraraka Ochako. Thank you, so much. Thank for carrying me to, my foot probably got twisted, thanks to the rubble.</p><p>"Well Uraraka, I'm glad your safe."</p><p>That would be when the alarm went off. </p><p>"THAT'S ALL FOLKS, ALL LISTENERS BACK TO THE ENTRANCE FOR MEDICAL ASSISTANCE."</p><p>"I guess we should get you to the healer, get Uraraka?"</p><p>"Yeah, let's get over there."</p><p>I started to carry her over to the entrance when I noticed more people beneath rubble.</p><p>"Uraraka, I'm gonna help some of these examinees out of the rubble, are you okay with waiting?"</p><p>"Yeah, I can actually use my quirk to help!"</p><p>"Oh, what is your quirk anyway.?"</p><p>"Zero Gravity, I can remove gravity from anything I touch with all five fingers."</p><p>"Five point contact quirks are powerful from what I've seen, I think you'll make it in!"</p><p>I could tell there was a smile on her face as she reached out and started touching rocks with her hands.</p><p>The floating rocks created quite a show for everyone.</p><p>After we got the last few examinees out I saw Recovery Girl walk around a corner and subsequently started a rant in my head that I was thankful did not translate to my mouth.</p><p>I yelled out to Recovery Girl to get her attention to the brunette on my back.</p><p>"Recovery Girl, Uraraka here needs help, her ankle has twisted."</p><p>"Ahh, so that's why you've been carrying around another examinee like that. I'll be honest, I was wondering why you were carrying her like that. Well set the youngin down so I can heal her.</p><p>After watching Recovery Girl kiss the girls foot, and seeing it set itself quickly, we thanked recovery girl and went on our way.</p><p>I sent a quick text to Ashido and Kirishima that I ended with a good sum of points, and that I saved another examinee. </p><p>"Well Uraraka, it was nice to meet you, do you want to exchange numbers, so we can talk later?" </p><p>"Yeah. Let's hang out sometime."</p><p>We went out seperate ways and I waited for Ashido and Kirishima at the entrance. </p><p>I fell asleep curled up in my tail.</p><p>
  <span class="u">_____________Ashido pov__________</span>
</p><p>After the exam, Me and Kiri were walking outside and saw something that outshined every other part of the day.</p><p>I saw Midori curled up in her tail against a tree. It was ADORABLE.</p><p>And blackmail material.</p><p>I couldn't resist taking a few photos before nudging her awake.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Back to our regularly scheduled green bean</span>
</p><p>I was awoken by a certain pink alien with a very wide grin that I could tell something was up.</p><p>"Hey, Ashido what's up" I slur out because I woke up mere seconds ago </p><p>"Well, Midori, let's see, you've given me perfect blackmail material."</p><p>I look to myself to see what she's talking about.</p><p>A blush quickly ran up my face.</p><p>My tail was coiled around me like a cat and ran around me so I was using it as a pillow.</p><p>A very nice pillow.</p><p>How is my tail so comfortable.</p><p>"Midori, you all right?"</p><p>I quickly realised that I was lost in my head. </p><p>Well wasn't this embarrassing</p><p>"Uhh, yep I'm fine let's go."</p><p>I was already running toward the entrance trying to put this behind me</p><p>Like my tail was </p><p>My soft tail.</p><p>And now I'm thinking about how my tail is a good pillow.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>It had been three days since the exam and I was sorta worried.</p><p>I had not yet received a letter, which I guess could be expected, but they never gave a date that they would arrive.</p><p>I was laying in my room when my phone started ringing.</p><p>"Hey, what's up, Midoriya speaking."</p><p>"Hey Midori, I was thinking about doing something to take my mind off the exam results, do you wanna meet up tomorrow for a movie?"</p><p>"Oh, that sounds great Ashido!"</p><p>I was now worried about Ashido's horror movie fascination.</p><p>"Say, Ashido, what kind of movie is this?"</p><p>"It's a very fascinating movie, that reminds me a lot of your quirk.</p><p>That doesn't sound to bad.</p><p>"Ok, when do you want me to come over?"</p><p>"Can you be here by... Six?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'll get over there as soon as I tell mom."</p><p>"Ok, see you Then..."She then said quietly"bye Izumi."</p><p>I was startled at the use of my given name, but I didn't mind it.</p><p>"I'll see you...Mina."</p><p>I then proceeded to hang up before I could regret it and started to rush to Mina's home, giving a brief "Hey mom, I'm headed to Ashido's see you later!"</p><p>I could tell mom was startled because I didn't go out often, she knew Ashido, she had come over briefly, but to know I was going over there must have shocked her.</p><p>"Okay honey, have fun!"</p><p>She must have been crying, due to my crippling lack of friends<em>*tm</em></p><p>To get to Ashido's place, I had to take a train, so I brought my bag, which has my train pass and a few notebooks and some emergency supplies.</p><p>Getting to Ashido's didn't take long and I left at 5 when she said 6, so I had some time to kill.</p><p>Which meant I definitely ran straight to Ashido's since I had stamina to do so.</p><p>I got Ashido's house with 10 minutes before she wanted me to arrive.</p><p>I was contemplating knocking but the door opened before I could make a decision.</p><p>"Hey Izumi."</p><p>A bit of lilac coated her cheeks</p><p>I said the only thing that came to mind</p><p>"You blush blue?"</p><p>I had not seen Mina blush before since she seems unable to be flustered.</p><p>The blush deepened, probably due to the blunt delivery of the knowledge that her cheeks were <strong>blue</strong>.</p><p>"Uhh, yeah, it's because if my quirk. My body changed to be resistant to acid which, changed the color of my skin."</p><p>"Ahh, so why are your cheeks Blue?"</p><p>"My blood changed as well?"</p><p>She asks it as a question, so I ignore it for now.</p><p>"So where are we watching the movie?"</p><p>"Oh, right, the tv is in my room."</p><p>She seemed definitely happy to get off the topic of her blue blush, which is adorable...</p><p>[Izumi has been afflicted with gay panic]</p><p>Do I like Mina? I always feel better around her, but I thought that was her personality. But I also like to see her smile, but that's because we're friends. </p><p>There is no denying it. I have a crush on the friend whose house I am going to be in for the next few hours.</p><p>But the question is, does she like me back?</p><p>We're friends, so I definitely could stay like that, but the idea of only being friend hurts. I could just opt to hang out more, get a read on her, but I have horrible people skills. She might not even like other girls.</p><p>"Hey, Midori are you, okay?"</p><p>My thoughts had went into a downward spiral and it showed</p><p>"I, I'm just worried about the movie, okay."</p><p>It was obviously a lie, but she seemed satisfied.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's not to scary"</p><p>"You said it wasn't scary at all." I said this with an overly dramatic pout on my face.</p><p>"Aww, don't worry, I'll be right here."</p><p>When she said that I could feel heat rising to my cheeks.</p><p>"O-okay"</p><p>I could feel her smug grin growing as she flusters me... Again.</p><p>"Ok so what is this movie, anyway?"</p><p>"Oh it's called, 'Alien'"</p><p>That's what she meant when she yelled 'like the movie' when we met.</p><p>"Okay let's watch this then."</p><p>
  <span class="u">Time skip brought to you by Scott Ridley</span>
</p><p>A horror movie.</p><p>A horror movie.</p><p>It was a horror movie.</p><p>But I will admit, it was a good one, and I do resemble the xenomorph.</p><p>And, I only screamed at the scary parts, thankfully Mina and I were home alone, in Mina's room.</p><p>And I was blushing again.</p><p>"Well Mina, that was a good movie."</p><p>"Yeah, it's one of my favorites."</p><p>"I should probably call my mom and tell her I'm on my way home." I say as I pull out my phone</p><p>"Noooo, just sleep over"</p><p>I thought about it, then texted mom to ask.</p><p>"I can already hear my mom crying that I have friends I can stay with"</p><p>Mina was either stifling laughter or was stunned by the deadpan delivery.</p><p>"What do you mean that you now have a friend, your super kind and fun to be with"</p><p>I blushed at the praise</p><p>"It's just, Aldera did it's best to make sure those with powerful quirks would succeed and would encourage them in all their endeavors. Which meant Bakugou got away with everything he did, yknow. Since he had a powerful quirk and before mine evolved, it was practically useless...You can see where this is going."</p><p>"Everyone liked Bakugou, no one really liked you."</p><p>My vision got blurry as tears were in my eyes as I nodded to confirm</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to deal with that too."</p><p>I was stunned briefly, why would anyone want to bully Mina, she was kind, enjoyable to be around, and had a powerful quirk.</p><p>And I told her that as well</p><p>"You see, when I was younger, the other kids didn't want to play with me since my skin was pink, dumb reason, but we were dumb kids. It soon went to being ignored or bullied. Most of the kids who ignored me have apologized, but those who were bullies doubled down. Tried to turn my own friends against me."</p><p>We were both crying now but it felt freeing in a way, to get this off me chest.</p><p>"My mom is fine with me staying, it seems. So do you want to sleep now, or watch another movie?"</p><p>Mina's started smiling one of her signature grins. I knew something was about to happen.</p><p>"Well, there are a few more movies in the Alien series, or, we could play the game?"</p><p>If my skin wasn't nearly black, it would have paled.</p><p>"How about we flip a coin?"</p><p>It landed tails, which meant I was about to get attacked by an alien.</p><p>The tears forgotten we fell asleep, leaning on each other as a xenomorph hunted me down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My sleeping problems could rival aizawa's</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Exam results, and celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi gets her results, gets to school and goes through the assessment test</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon waking up, I quickly realized that I was cuddling Mina as we slept. Which would have been greatly embarrassing had she woke up first.</p><p>I would have extracted myself from the situation but I quickly realized that Mina had been holding onto one of spikes on my back.</p><p>I guess I can sit here for a while.</p><p>_________________________</p><p>It took a another hour before Mina woke up. To say she was embarrassed when she realized she was holding onto me as she slept was an understatement. I was pretending to be asleep to spare her from that. Which backfired greatly when she laid back down with her back to me.</p><p>Guess we had the same idea</p><p>I quickly jumped up after she lied back down. Acting as if I was startled awake.</p><p>"Oh Midori, I'm so sorry"</p><p>I felt bad hearing her apologize knowing that this was indirectly my fault</p><p>"Mina, it's fine, it was about time to wake up anyway, okay."</p><p>Seeing her cheer up at not annoying me made me wonder if she could like me as a romantic partner, but I chose to think of it later.</p><p>"Hey, Mina, I need to head home now, soy mom doesn't worry. We slept pretty late."</p><p>"Yeah, I understand Izumi." She sounded dejected and that alone.made me want to stay.</p><p>"Hey Mina just think about it, once we get to U.A, We can see each other whenever."</p><p>That brought back a genuine smile that I hadn't seen in a while.</p><p>"Yeah Izumi, when we get in we can watch the sequels to Alien!"</p><p>Leaving Mina's home, feeling antsy about getting the letter and happy that I just had a great day yesterday.</p><p>__________________________</p><p>When I arrived home, mom practically leaped at me for details on the sleep over.</p><p>I told her about us watching some horror movies and playing games with each other.</p><p>Mom had the biggest smile on her face when she heard that.</p><p>Until it turned into a sly grin</p><p>"Are you sure that's all that happened, Izumi." Mom said this with a look that said she wouldn't believe me if I said no</p><p>I immediately reply by stammering out "Nothing happened other the movies ok mom"</p><p>She immediately reached over and pulled a strand of... Pink hair that got tangled in mine.</p><p>"I believe it would be hard to get this I your hair otherwise."</p><p>I yell out "MOM, we fell asleep leaning against each other ok." I looked away shyly after saying this.</p><p>"Izumi, I'm happy for you. You finally have a chance to achieve your dreams, and your getting a group of close friends who share them. I'm so happy for you, Izumi."</p><p>Me and mom both had tears in our eyes, but we were both unbelievably happy that it didn't seem to matter.</p><p>______________________________</p><p>After that, nearly a week had passed and I was getting worried, I was texting Mina and Kirishima to ask if they had got their letter yet. When my mom busted down the door, yelling "IZUMI, ITS HERE, YOUR LETTER" </p><p>I immediately told Mina and Kirishima that my letter had arrived and ran. </p><p>I grabbed my letter and started recording with my phone.</p><p>I opened the letter and a hologram opened up revealing</p><p>"ALL MIGHT"</p><p>"I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION"</p><p>"This is a hologram made so we could send a very special acceptance, or failure, letter to you. Now I am on a time limit so, let us get down to business.</p><p>Young Midoriya, you passed the written exam with a respectable score of 98 percent. This would net you an entrance into the general education courses of U.A.</p><p>And for the hero practical exam you received a total of 41 villain points, these alone would get you into the hero course,</p><p>BUT, Young Midoriya, you took multiple hits and gave many more to help your fellow examinees. For that reason, we at U.A. have given you and 40 rescue points, ADDING UP TO A GRAND TOTAL OF 81 POINTS.</p><p>This is four points above... The examinee in second place. You heard me right Young Midoriya. You earned first place in the practical exam.</p><p>Let me welcome you to your hero academy.</p><p>And Young Midoriya, it will be nice to see how you do"</p><p>All Might finished with his signature smile, but this time it seemed more... Genuine.</p><p>I finished recording the hologram and went outside.</p><p>"Mom, I- I did it. I got in!"</p><p>"Izuuuuuuumi"</p><p>Mom immediately crushed me in a hug, tears of joy flowing down her face </p><p>We sat their, crying happily for the next few minutes. Until I realized something</p><p>"Mom, I, I need to tell Kirishima and Mina, move in is next week. I need to start getting ready"</p><p>"Honey, calm down, you can pack all your hero figures in a bit."</p><p>"Hey I wasn't planning on taking all of them!"</p><p>"I know dear, it's just, I'm so proud of you."</p><p>"Thank you, mom. I love you"</p><p>We hugged for a bit before mom pulled away and urged me to get packing.</p><p>"Ok mom, I'll tell Mina and Kirishima, and get right on it."</p><p>I sat down and pulled out my phone and called Kirishima and Mina on a group call</p><p>They instantly joined into the call yelling</p><p>"I GOT IN GUYS" "GUYS I GOT IN THE TOP TEN"</p><p>"Mina, Kirishima, guys I can't hear you. Now who did what"</p><p>Kirishima immediately said" I got into the top 10, I scored seventh!"</p><p>Mina called after him,"Kirishima that's amazing, I got eighth place. Izumi, how did you do?"</p><p>"Ok guys, I scored first place. I got 81 points."</p><p>They immediately started shouting and it merged together, but I could make out the words "manly" and "amazing".</p><p>"Guys, we should celebrate somehow, all of getting into U.A.</p><p>"We should all go to an arcade"</p><p>Me and Kirishima both agree at the same time</p><p>"Which arcade, what time?"</p><p>It has been so long since I've been to an arcade with friends, and going with Mina will make so much better.</p><p>"Let's head to the arcade in Mustufafu a day before move in, just remember to have everything packed by then."</p><p>"Got it""Ok"</p><p>Me and Kirishima are getting amazing at this in sync thing.</p><p>"Ok Mina, I'll meet you there.</p><p>I hung up after we said our goodbyes, and I got clothes prepared for the arcade trip tomorrow.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>I was on my way to the arcade, I was in a white jacket, with a red shirt underneath, jeans, and my signature red shoes.</p><p>When I walked in I immediately knew something was off, with my enhanced senses, I could smell a faint smell of... Caramel, which was a tell tale sign that Bakugou was nearby. Or was here recently.</p><p>This must be a hangout of his.</p><p>I should find Mina and Kirishima and make sure Bakugou doesn't try anything</p><p>It didn't take to long to find them, considering one was pink and the other was... Red?</p><p>Kirishima dyed his hair, the red suits him, considering he wishes to be a hero to be like his idol.</p><p>"Hey Kirishima, I like what you did with your hair."</p><p>He turned around upon hearing my voice, "Thanks Midoriya, nice to know that at least some people appreciate my new hair dye"</p><p>I turn to Mina with a questioning look</p><p>"His parents dislike it, since he would either have to go bald, or keep the red. Which considering he just got into U.A. they didn't like that."</p><p>"I'm sure I didn't see any regulations, against hair dye, so it should be fine."</p><p>"Really? That's good. Now let's celebrate, I already bought way too many tokens and I'm looking to spend all of them."</p><p>"Ok Mina, you bought them so you sound our first game."</p><p>"Hey Midoriya," Kirishima butted in,  "you shouldn't make offers like that, your about to be destroyed in DDR."</p><p>"Oh, Mina's a good dancer is she"</p><p>We all knew I was joking but she would take a challenge at anytime.</p><p>"Well Midori, I currently have tokens and access to a DDR machine, wanna see who's feet are faster?"</p><p>"Your on Mina, loser buys us dinner?"</p><p>"Your on Midori!"</p><p>She put in the tokens and begin to scroll through songs, I couldn't tell if she was finding her favorite song, or a really hard one.</p><p>She finally clicked a song, and turned to me and said, "You ready to lose your legs Midori?"</p><p>"I'm still up to the challenge Mina" I knew I shouldn't be this confident, but I could at least give her a challenge, even if I couldn't win.</p><p>Then again, it could be that urge I've had since my quirk evolved, making me want to show my skills.</p><p>"I'll hold you to that Izumi." She had a smile on her face, she was going to take this seriously, but still have fun.</p><p>The song started. Rapid beats to match the rapid steps. Long notes mixing in everyone and again.</p><p>It starts to crescendo, and I can feel adrenaline start to pump in my veins. I was so close to Mina's score, but she was always just a small bit ahead.</p><p>But Mina's food landed an instant before it was fully in the region, those few points lost gave me the lead.</p><p>She was trying to get back those points but the song was dying down. I could tell that she was getting desperate when she  said something that caught me off guard</p><p>"We should count the bet as a dinner date, hey Midori?"</p><p>I froze for a few seconds but it gave Mina the edge she needed for the win.</p><p>I was frustrated with myself for falling for such a trick.</p><p>I don't think she knew about the crush I had on her, but it still hurt to have it used against me, but I also knew it was in her nature to tease, so I wouldn't hold it against her.</p><p>"Hey Midori, you good, you look upset?"</p><p>"It's just that, you saying that messed me up more than it should have, y'know?"</p><p>I could see it dawning on her face that she realized that I was upset at the trick she pulled.</p><p>"Don't worry, I know it's just your nature to tease, so I can't really hold it against you,l."</p><p>I could tell she wasn't completely fine after I said that, but she was no longer being hard on herself.</p><p>"How about we play some more, I'll still pay for that 'date' if your wondering."</p><p>I could see the cute lilac tint her cheeks, and I could tell I would get embarrased if she caught me staring, so I quickly looked away.</p><p>"Okay Izumi," her sly grin grew back, "It's a date"</p><p>I didn't expect that and I nearly choked on air. I was still happy that we were going on a 'date' but it was still nice to pretend it was really a date.</p><p>"You got it Mina"</p><p>We both looked away from each other blushing lightly with dopey grins on on our faces.</p><p>We couldn't find Kirishima after we went to search for him. So we continued to look, it was annoying because people with red hair were rare, even after the rise of quirks stopped hair color from being limited to the colors they were.</p><p>We finally decided to text him to see where he was.</p><p>When he texted back he said he was going to get a drink because we took to long at the dance machine.</p><p>I asked him where he was getting a drink from and he replied quickly saying he was outside the arcade at the moment.</p><p>Me and Mina walked to the front to see Kirishima, an angry Pomeranian, and a kid with very long fingers.</p><p>"Bro, I don't see what your problem is, I'm just trying to get to my friends!"</p><p>"So what you fucking extra! I don't care, you and those alien bitches got in my way, and I won't hesitate to fucking scorch you!"</p><p>I walked up behind them slowly, and thinks to my quirk silently, I slowly slide my tail up fingers's back making him freeze and turn around, to be met with me.</p><p>My quirk gave me a terrifying appearance, which I was going to use to scare off the finger kid.</p><p>I could see his eyes widen, and if I was accurate, I could literally smell his fear... Or his emptied bladder, which worked just as well for a fear indicator.</p><p>"I think you know what will happen if you don't leave, fingers"</p><p>The boy took a step, then another, then he ran. He didn't even seem to think Bakugou could help him.</p><p>Good.</p><p>"So look's like little miss black bitch is back."</p><p>"Little miss black hmmmmm, whatever happened to 'Deku', Bakugou?</p><p>I saw his eyes widen in recognition of who I was.</p><p>"So, your quirk finally isn't as useless as you are and you grow a spine, fucking hilarious."</p><p>"Oh Bakugou, what happened, didn't you want me to get a stronger quirk? What happened to 'pray for a less useless quirk in the next life' if I remember correctly?"</p><p>I could tell that Kirishima and Mina's minds realizing what those words meant.</p><p>If the scowl on Kirishima's face meant anything, He was livid. Suicide baiting was pretty serious after all, along with what could easily be quirk discrimination.</p><p>But Mina's face darkened, that expression on her face, it was downright murderous. If I didn't know her better, I would guess she were about to pour acid down his throat, and not the loopy kind.</p><p>But I continued on, "And Bakugou, you nearly got what you wanted oh so much, did you hear about the sludge villain?"</p><p>I didn't expect his eyes to widen as much as they did, but they quickly narrowed back down after, "of course I do, he tried to kill me you idiot."</p><p>"I will admit I didn't know that he nearly got you, as well. You see, my quirk evolved in a stress situation, a villain attack, I got saved, obviously, but my quirk finally does something so if anything," I let the words sink In before continuing, "if anything, I should be thanking you, if you didn't tell me to kill myself, I wouldn't have nearly died!"</p><p>His eyes went wide, I could see the usual anger, but could I also see... Regret?</p><p>He was obviously mad about something, so I decided to let him sit on it</p><p>"Cmon guys, we should get going." I could see Kirishima keep an eye on Bakugou as we walked away, but I nearly had to carry Mina away because she was still frozen in sheer anger.</p><p>"Hey Mina, you think we should postpone that date?" </p><p>Mina was brought out of her anger and breathed in deeply, trying to get a hold on her anger.</p><p>"Yeah Izumi, are you ok though, that seemed like it hurt you a lot. And I wanna make sure your your fine before I go."</p><p>My heart skipped a beat</p><p>"I'll be fine Mina, you guys should get going, it's getting pretty late."</p><p>"Okay Midori, we'll get going, tell us when you get home, I wanna know if he follows you or not."</p><p>"Don't worry Mina, he won't be a problem, I know him, and he'll probably sit at the arcade for a while."</p><p>"I'll see you guys later."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I planned on this being fluffy, but saw a way to progress Ashido's feelings and I jumped on that like it was a Crazy Train.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Building the nest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi moves into the dorms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giving my mom one last hug and exchanging our "I love you"s I started my journey to the dorms.</p><p>It was a long ride, but I got over the boredom by watching videos about more obscure heroes on Herotube. </p><p>After finishing another video about lesser known rescue heroes, the train pulled into my stop.</p><p>Continuing the last stretch of my journey on foot, I completed my journey and was met with the sight of the U.A. dorms.</p><p>I did what any excited teen would do and ran the last of the way with newly found vitality. I then made a point to examine the building.</p><p>It was large enough to be an apartment complex, which it essentially was. It had windows that were all placed the exact same distance from the next. It was plain but it would be home.</p><p>As I walked inside I was met by two different people.</p><p>One had a bird head and was wearing a dark jacket, blue jeans and shoes. A purple bird seemed to be poking out from underneath the hem of the shirt as well.</p><p>The other had indigo hair and eyebags deeper than a canyon. He was wearing a black shirt, Black Pants, and black shoes.</p><p>I had found the edgy gang, and I vowed to bring light to their darkness.</p><p>I would help them with friendship, and they will not escape it.</p><p>I immediately walked over them and called out to them, while giving them a bright smile.</p><p>The one with the bird head mumbled something along the lines of "another born of darkness" while the indigo haired boy seemed done with life.</p><p>"Hey I'm Izumi Midoriya, and who are you guys?"</p><p>My fellow mutant replied instantly,"I am Tokoyami, and this is the lightless abyss, Dark Shadow."</p><p>The purple bird that was hiding immediately jumped out from under the shirt and just stared at me before saying</p><p>"Hey doesn't she look like that movie with the alien?"</p><p>"Dark Shadow, that is extremely rude, you can't go around saying those things."</p><p>The purple haired kid inserted himself, "She totally does, I'm Shinsou Hiroshi, and I don't have a living shadow, thinks for asking."</p><p>Even his voice sounded like he needed a coffee, but I would still befriend them, it was inevitable.</p><p>"It was nice to meet you, but I would love to talk more some time, I'll make us dinner, if you want."</p><p>Tokoyami replied quickly "Revelry in the dark" before going back to brooding.</p><p>Hitoshi just stared at me for a second before sighing and saying "fine".</p><p>Friendship nearly secured I bid them farewell and walked to the desk to find my room.</p><p>After finding my room, which was on the second floor, I walked in and looked around.</p><p>Inside my room was a bed against the wall, a desk in the corner, and a wardrobe.</p><p>I made my way to unpack. I quickly sorted through my clothes and set out my uniform for tomorrow, I placed a few posters around including a few of All Might, Thirteen, and a hand drawn Eraserhead poster that I based off one of the obscure videos of him.</p><p>I even put up a few star decorations and set up a dark green light to give it an eerie space feeling.</p><p>I put the final poster, it was a depiction of the xenomorph, hunting through a spaceship. It was a gift from Mina, so I would remember what my quirk reminded her of. The poster was only made creepier by the light.</p><p>I decided it was time to start on dinner, I was planning on preparing a difficult dish, and I was making food for twenty people.</p><p>Making my way to the lobby, I saw that plenty more people had made it here. There was a girl who was slouched with dark green hair, a boy who seemed to have a rock for a head,  another girl with earphones on their earlobes, a boy who was blond with a black stripes in his hair, a boy who was sparkling, one with weird elbows, one with six arms, and way too many more </p><p>Still no Kirishima or Mina, which was starting to get worrying, it was still five, but at this rate I would finish cooking by the time they get here.</p><p>I decided to just get to the kitchen to start cooking, but there was someone there using the oven.</p><p>"Oh, hello there, I'm Sato Rikido, I'm sorry if you wanted to make something, but I'm already baking something."</p><p>"No worries, I guess I'll make dinner another time, I'm Izumi Midoriya. What are you baking?"</p><p>"I'm just baking a simple cake, just enough for everyone in class to have a slice, I like to make sweets, since my quirk makes me stronger when I eat sugar, so it makes sense."</p><p>"That sounds really nice of you, and it also sounds like your quirk is really strong if it could get you through the entrance exam."</p><p>"It's not that strong, I just had to eat a lot of sugar before hand." He turned back to the oven.</p><p>"I guess your busy, so I'll come back later, I bet the cake will taste good, bye.</p><p>"See you later."</p><p>I walked back into the common room, glad that I met someone new, and learned of an interesting quirk.</p><p>I in the lobby and talked with a few other classmates when I heard a yell, followed by a flash of pink hair.</p><p>"HEY, MIDORI."</p><p>I turned around to be hit head on by a tackle hug by Mina, my mutation hiding what would be a very obvious blush.</p><p>"Hey Mina, I've been waiting for you and Kirishima."</p><p>"Oh yeah, KIRISHIMA GET OVER HERE!"</p><p>I turned to where she was looking and was nearly bowled over again, but saved myself with my tail.</p><p>Now being stuck in a group hug with close friends in such a crowded place did not go unnoticed, and I could already see class gossip being born.</p><p>Our reunion was interrupted when a floating pair of clothes walked over and said, "So Ashido, I take these our some of your friends?"</p><p>"Yup, say hi to Izumi and Kiri," she turned to us, "this is Hagakure, a friend I made on the way here."</p><p>I looked at Hagakure, "Hello, I'm Izumi Midoriya, it's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Ashido, you weren't joking when you said they were nice."</p><p>I look over to Mina, "so you've been talking about me, eh?" It was time to turn the teasing table back on her.</p><p>The instant I said that her cheeks turned that beautiful shade of purple. "I was just saying that you were nice okay!"</p><p>Hagakure decided to join in on the fun, "That's not all you talked about, Ashido."</p><p>Her cheeks turned even more purple.</p><p>"HEY, YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THAT" </p><p>I was now very interested at what could have Mina so flustered. But I needed to spare the last of Mina's dignity.</p><p>"Ok, so what took you guys so long anyway?" </p><p>"We got lost so many times, we just arrived, I was actually about to get my things up toy room when I saw you, and after... How things ended yesterday, I just wanted to make sure you were doing fine."</p><p>"Oh," Hagakure, not knowing what we were talking about seemed interested, but didn't say anything, "Don't worry Mina, sparky sparky boom boom hasn't tried anything, and since we're here now, he won't get any chances."</p><p>"That's good, it's nice to see you with that smile after that."</p><p>"It was yesterday."</p><p>"Still!"</p><p>Hagakure took that time to interrupt, "Sorry to interrupt your guys flirting, but we still have to set up our rooms."</p><p>My face was so hot that I could tell a blush was at least visible.</p><p>"Ok, ok, Mina, do you need help getting your boxes."</p><p>"Yeah Midori, I could use some help."</p><p>"Ok, I'll grab these over here."</p><p>At this point Hagakure and Kirishima had went on their way.</p><p>I grabbed a few boxes but noticed their was one left, which I grabbed with my tail. Mina looked over to me.</p><p>"Hey Midori, do yo..." Mina trailed off as she looked over to me.</p><p>"What is it Mina?" </p><p>"Sorry, I just didn't realize you were that good with moving your tail."</p><p>"Yeah, it takes a while to get used to, but once I trained with it, it became an easy tool to use for movement or fighting. It broke a few vases though after I first got it." My tail dropped a little as I remembered breaking things which would be expensive to replace, like a bed, which I speared during a nightmare, or the wall, when I was training at home for the entrance exam.</p><p>"At least you got it under control, and hey, it helped us meet each other, right?" I could not argue with her logic, and I felt a surge of happiness, I had to keep my tail from bouncing around like an excited dog.</p><p>"Is this your room"?</p><p>"Yeah, it is, thanks for all your help Izumi."</p><p>"It was no problem, I really do enjoy hanging out with you, Mina. If you need any help, just come over to my room and ask, all right?."</p><p>Mina looked thoughtful for a moment, then a bright grin bounced up on her face, and she replied with, "I'll keep your offer in my mind, I don't need any help unpacking, so go talk to some other people for a bit, I'll come annoy you when I'm done."</p><p>She walked into her room and shut the door.</p><p>Following her orders, I went back downstairs and made sure to talk to everyone and learn a bit about them.</p><p>After dinner, me and Mina talked a bit more, until I was to tired to stay awake, and I bid Mina a good night, and went to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this instead of sleeping tag: exists </p><p>Me:Y E S.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Alien Assessment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Take 28 of the assessment test</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BEEP</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BEEP</strong>
</p><p><strong>BE-</strong>The last beep was cut off by my clawed hand smashing down on the alarm, just enough force to turn it off, but not break it. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes as I crawled out of bed. I put on my uniform slowly so I didn't end up ripping it up on the first day.</p><p>I went down to the kitchen after getting dressed and grabbed the milk out of the fridge, I crawled out of the fridge an- "I must commend you on getting up this early", I jumped up and latched to the ceiling, the milk still in my hand. Laughing at myself for being so jumpy, I crawled down and looked back to see Iida. "I apologize for scaring you, that was not my intention." He looked away as if ashamed.</p><p>"It's no worry, I should've payed more attention to my surroundings. Did you need the milk, if you do, i'll have to ask you to wait for me to use it for my cereal."</p><p>Iida looked at me strangely, "That is orange juice." </p><p>"Oh... It'll work for cereal wont it?", I laughed at myself as I went back to the fridge to grab the milk, "Sorry, I don't know how I keep mixing these up. Did you want the orange juice?"</p><p>"Yes, please." I grabbed a glass for him as I set my cereal bowl down and started eating. I nearly spat out my cereal when I saw him pour the juice straight into his engines. Deciding to ask later, I went back to eating.</p><p>I sat down and watched the television downstairs when I heard shuffling down the stairs. I looked over and was greeted with Mina, who's hair was still raggled from crawling out of bed, but she still had the uniform on.</p><p>"Hey Mina, how was your night?"</p><p>"It was alright Izumi, yours?"</p><p>"Mine was great," I had a dream about when I had met Mina and Kirishima, my first real friends. Just thinking about it put a goofy smile on my face,</p><p>"What was it about Midori, must have been good if its got you smiling like that."</p><p>I didn't see any reason to lie, since it didn't exactly reveal my feelings so I just simply stated, "I had a dream about when we met."</p><p>The smile spread to her face as well, it was a pretty smile. "Yeah, that was a great day, and look how far we've come, we all got into U.A, how cool is that."</p><p>I looked at the clock, Mina and I had talked for awhile, "Should we head to class now, or wait for Kirishima?"</p><p>"Kirishima already left to go on a morning run, we'll meet him in class."</p><p>"All right, lets get going then."</p><p>We walked into the main campus building together, just like the first time, except this time without Kirishima.</p><p>The classroom had a large door, which was probably meant for students with mutation quirks that made them larger.</p><p>Mina and I sat in the back, where Kirishima was waiting. We sat there and talked while we waited for class to start. When the bell rang, we moved to our seats, but the teacher wasn't here yet.</p><p>I got curious, so I tried using my senses to my advantage. I felt that there was a presence on the floor behind the podium, and saw a yellow sleeping bag lying their.</p><p>"Good, at least one of you have spatial awareness."</p><p>Everyone in class quickly quieted down when the man got out of the sleeping bag.</p><p>"My name is Aizawa Shouta, and I am your homeroom teacher. Now, put these on and meet me at the field in the next fifteen minutes."</p><p>We all ran to do exactly that</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Now that your all here, Bakugou, you got the most villain points on the exam, throw this ball using your quirk."</p><p>Seeing Bakugou after all this time didn't anger me as much as I thought it would, especially when he's in my class, but I could deal with it.</p><p>Bakugou, however, wouldn't if the look on Mina's face was anything to go by. It was downright murderous, if I hadn't known her, I would say she was about to douse someone in especially strong acid.</p><p>This did not go unnoticed, as many people started moving away from Mina.</p><p>I, being one of the two people who knew why Mina was angry, put my hand on her shoulder to tell her it was ok, that I was here.</p><p>She looked at me and we stood there for a bit, before the tension left her shoulders.</p><p>"705.3 meters", The machine Aizawa was holding called out.</p><p>"The government has been the slowest group of people to acknowledge that quirks do, in fact, exist. So I am going to do a test to see where you are all at as of now."</p><p>Half the class started blurting about how UA was cool and that this was going to be fun, which Aizawa took great offense to.</p><p>"Fun you say, hmm, fine then. Whoever scores the lowest out of all eight tests will be judged to have no potential, and will be expelled."</p><p>Expressions ranged from nonchalant (Bakugou) to 'fuck me' (Shinsou).</p><p>"I have to help shape you children into heroes in the next three years, in order to do that UA will train you dawn till dusk, welcome to UA, these next three years will be hell. </p><p>And with his speech over everyone prepared to do their best, or be failed before they even begin.</p><p>The only tests I did remarkable on were the flexibility test and the grip test.</p><p>I was super flexible thanks to my quirk, and i used my tail to nearly crush the grip.</p><p>When all the tests were over, the person who was to be expelled was Shinsou. He seemed nice, and it was a sh- "By the way, I was lying about expelling the person in last."</p><p>Well that was a relief.</p><p>"Now there are some papers on your desks, they detail rules and regulations of UA, which you are expected to follow to the letter. Go get them and prepare for your next class."</p><p>Me and Mina walked off before Aizawa appeared in front of us, "Midoriya, Ashido and I need to talk for a bit, you can go on ahead."</p><p>"Alright Aizawa-sensei, Mina, I'll wait for you at homeroom.:</p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>When Mina finally arrived back at homeroom, it had been ten minutes. "Mina, what did he need you for, if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p>"It was nothing to big Midori, don't worry about it."</p><p>And thus began our first day of UA. It was odd, it was exactly like a normal school, but with normal teachers.</p><p>"So Izumi, who do you think our heroics teacher is gonna be?". Half the class was talking about who they thought it was, and I had yet to present my argument.</p><p>"I believe our teacher will be All Might, considering that he was the person who made my letter, and he is the Number 1 her, so it would make sense for him to teach us."</p><p>"That... is actually a really good guess Izumi!". </p><p>The girl with earphone jacks in her ears spoke up, "So, I've been meaning to ask, are you two dating or something, because I've noticed that you two are really close."</p><p>Me and Mina were stuttering out replies about how it wasnt like that, but the smirk on the girl's face told us how little she believed it.</p><p>Which was when the door was kicked off the hinges with the yell</p><p>
  <strong> "I AM... ENTERING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'all Might just know whats about to happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Hive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Battle trials are fun to write.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Battle Trials, that was what everyone was preparing for.</p><p>All Might had given us our hero costumes and we were ready to go.</p><p>My costume was dark gray where all the armor was, which covered my chest, stomach, arms, and legs, with a skintight green jumpsuit that would give me minor protection. It also had a cowl that covered my face, along with a mask that matched the rest of the armor. It had the chinks placed far enough apart that the armor wouldn't rattle and didn't restrict movement.</p><p>While I was waiting with All Might for the rest of the students, I heard someone approaching me from behind. Since me and All Might were awkwardly staring at each other, I winked to let him know that I knew.</p><p>When the person behind me revealed themself I saw Mina, wearing a skintight blue and purple bodysuit that went up over her breasts and attached to the beige jacket and a white mask and boots. All in All, everything needed to leave me a blushing mess, albeit one that I didn't have to hide.</p><p>"H-hey Mina, your costume <em>suits</em> you."</p><p>"Aww, thanks Midori, I like your costume too, gives that Alien vibe."</p><p>"I know, I thought 'hey if I'm gonna look like an intimidating monster, why not play it up', so here I am!" I said all this with a smile on my face, but it clearly wasn't real, I had gotten a lot of off looks for my appearance, and couldn't hang around areas with a large amount of children without scaring them.</p><p>"Hey, Midori, cut it out. You don't look like a monster okay?" Coming from Mina, that meant a lot more than it should have.</p><p>"Thanks Mina, that means a lot."</p><p>"Hey, were both aliens, we gotta stick out for each other, alright?" </p><p>"You got it Mina!" I held out a fist for her to bump, and she did.</p><p>"All Might interrupted our bonding moment, "If you two are going to continue this, I recommend doing it at a later date, where there aren't about to be a large group of people."</p><p>Mina and i pulled out fists apart, and Mina turned lilac, a color I wasn't opposed to seeing again.</p><p>True to his word, the rest of the class appeared shortly after.</p><p>"Well then Young Zygotes, this is where we begin our training," All Might splayed his hands out, gesturing to the city behind him, "we are going to be doing two-on-two battles. The villain team will have to defend the bomb, while heroes need to find it. Or the heroes can capture the villains and vice versa. Any questions?"</p><p>Iida rose his hand, "How will we be determining teams?"</p><p>"With the most reliable and well tested method I know, Randomly."</p><p>Everyone tilted their head at that</p><p>"Heroes are usually forced to work with random partners during a crisis, so this lottery is used to simulate that."</p><p>Iida nodded while everyone else seemed deep in thought, before nodding as well.</p><p>"Now then, let's begin!"</p><hr/><p>Everyone's team had been determined, luckily for me, I had Mina, unluckily, I was facing off against Bakugou and Iida. Bakugou and Iida were heroes, and Mina and I were villains.</p><p>"So, Izumi, do you have any ideas?"</p><p>"I'm certain that Bakugou will come chasing me, and that he won't stop until he catches me, so we really only have to worry about Iida finding the bomb. So here's the plan!"</p><hr/><p>"HEROES, THE PLANNING PERIOD IS UP"</p><p>Bakugou planned on beating the shit out of Deku, he needed to prove that she was as useless as always, and he wouldn't die until he had proved himself right.</p><p>"Bakugou, where are you going, we need to find the bomb!" The extra was chopping with his arm like always.</p><p>"Fuck off glasses, I need to find Deku."</p><p>"It is inappropriate to-" Iida was cut off by an explosion as Bakugou rushed forward.</p><p>Iida let out a sigh and went on to find the bomb, unsure of a combat victory with Bakugou gunning for one person.</p><p>As Bakugou was walking down the hallway, he was unaware of the hunter, stalking him.</p><p>The building was dark, and it didn't help his nerves when he heard skittering rocks, or a bang from the nearby vent. He was getting skittish, jumping at small noises. There were too many noises being made for it to be a coincidence.</p><p>Bakugou walked into a room, searching, but he saw a vent, and the window, and devised a plan. Little did he know, he was already trapped.</p><p>A large chunk of concrete fell in front of the door.</p><p>Bakugou walked back cautiously, as he heard a noise coming from the vents, so he backed away, blasts at the ready.</p><p>Which was when the claws of the trap camping hurling down.</p><p>Izumi leapt in from the window, opened to avoid noise, and curled her tail around Bakugou's neck, and held his explosive hands down with a foot and a hand.</p><p>"Fight me for real Deku."</p><p>Izumi stopped moving for a second, and Bakugou thought she was actually going to do it, before he heard, "And why, pray tell, should I do that, my sweet darling Kaachan?"</p><p>The way the words slid out of her mouth sent a shiver down his spine, and not the good kind. It finally occured to him how close he was to death right now. Just one little twist would be all it took.</p><p>"Fine then, be a coward." He attempted to aggravate Izumi by insulting her.</p><p>"Says the one who was so scared when he came in here." Izumi's taunt Rang true in his head, he let himself fall for her shitty scare tactic.</p><p>He barely felt the capture tape, nor did he hear All Might call out his capture, and he got up and pulled the pin on his gauntlet as she was crawling out the window.</p><p>"YOUNG MIDORIYA, MOVE"</p><p>Izumi jumped as quickly as possible out of the way, but wasn't quick enough, even the added protection of her armor barely helped her as she was hit full on by the concussive force of the blast.</p><p>It broke something, and Izumi started coughing up something that felt weird on her tounge as she collapsed.</p><p>She heard All Might yelling something, but couldn't help falling unconscious after being hit by the sheer force of the attack.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>(back to first person)</em>
</p><p>When I awoke, I saw a blinding light above me, and saw what looked like a white ceiling.</p><p>It was then that I remembered what had happened, Bakugou using his gauntlets to blast me.</p><p>I slammed myself upright and looked around, and saw no one else there, meaning no one else was badly hurt.</p><p>I let out a relieved sigh as I slumped back.</p><p>I no longer felt that fizzy feeling in my chest after I got blasted, which was good.</p><p>When I noticed that my body was fine, I realized how tired I was.</p><p>A while after I lied down, the door opened to reveal Yagi Toshinori, the guy who trained Kirishima over the summer, and an old woman.</p><p>"Hello Yagi-sensei, how have you been!"</p><p>The woman looked at Yagi with a glare, as if she were asking how we knew each other.</p><p>"Ahh, Young Midoriya, I have been fine, I work here as a janitor in case you were wondering."</p><p>"I was, but do you know how Mina did in the Battle Trial after I got knocked out?" I needed to know if the plan worked on her end as well.</p><p>"Mina did fine, she used her acid as a lubricant on the ground to trip up Iida."</p><p>"That's cool!" I was happy that my plan for Mina worked.</p><p>The old woman took that time to interrupt our conversation, "Listen, Toshinori, I need to make sure my patient is fine, you can infect her with your self-sacrificial tendencies later." She glared at him when she said that. When she turned back to me, her glare softened and she asked me, "Are you still tired, you've been asleep for a while now?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," we were silent for a bit before I asked, "how bad were the injuries?"</p><p>"You would have died if it weren't for your quirk.' she stated it with so little tact that it was surprising.</p><p>"Huh. How long till I get back to the dorms?" I was shocked, so I decided to just ignore that for now.</p><p>Recovery Girl(?) Let out a quick chuckle, "you should be fine to go in a bit dearie, I just gotta heal you one last time."</p><p>"Ok, then. Thank you... Your Recovery Girl, Right?" </p><p>When Recovery Girl straightened, Yagi told her, "I said she was a hero fangirl, Chiyo."</p><p>"Fine, let's get you healed up girl."</p><hr/><p>While I walked back to the dorms, tired, I ran into a few other classmates, "Midoriya, I must ask if your ok." Iida ran up to me and started asking about my health.</p><p>"I'm fine Iida, just tired, and it's late. I need some sleep and I'll be fine."</p><p>He looked unsure, but he let me continue, "just be careful, okay Midoriya."</p><p>Uraraka walked up to us, "Midoriya, your okay!"</p><p>"And tired, I need some sleep right now guys, I'll talk to you tomorrow."</p><p>I walked into my room and turned on the nice green light for a few seconds before laying down and tried to sleep, until some knocking on my door.</p><p>I opened it, ready to ask whoever was there to go, when I saw Mina, "hey there Mina, I heard that you won for us."</p><p>"Yeah, Midori, I did." She looked down, and her eyes glazed a bit.</p><p>"Are you okay Mina?" I was concerned, she never seemed this sad.</p><p>"I'm sorry Izumi." That's confusing, she doesn't have anything to be sorry about.</p><p>"What are you sorry for," I let out a joking gasp, "did you steal my toothbrush?"</p><p>Mina chuckled a little and she seemed just a tad bit happier than a second ago, "I shouldn't have let you fight him alone." </p><p>She said It so quietly I nearly didn't pick up on it.</p><p>"Mina, that was the plan, I would ambush Bakugou, you would use your acid to trip up Lida."</p><p>"I know, but I still feel as if I left you alone."</p><p>"Oh." I needed to get her mind off this, before she got more sad. "What were the other trials like, anything stand out?"</p><p>She could easily tell I was shifting the subject, but she seemed grateful. "That Todoroki guy froze the entire building to get the bomb, the bird head dude, had this quirk that was a bird made of shadow, and there was this one girl who created reinforced walls, kinda like the cannon at the assessment test."</p><p>"That sounds really cool, do you think she could make a flamethrower?" I tried to start more joking conversation.</p><p>"She made a cannon, of course she could make a flamethrower!"</p><p>We sat there joking with each other for a while, until I was to tired to stay awake.</p><p>As I drifted off, I felt myself get laid down on the bed, and something lay down next to me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also known as the chapter I learned Iida has two i's and not an L</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Chapter Where I Discover the Bakugou/Consequences Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can't believe its an actual tag</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bakugou was sitting in the Principal's office, an angered Aizawa and bear? Rat? Dog? Thing that called itself Nedzu.</p><p>Nedzu took his glass of tea, and brought it to his lips. "So, are you aware why you are here Bakugou?"</p><p>The blonde in question scoffed, "I beat the shit out of Deku in training.'</p><p>The nonchalant reply angered the homeroom teacher, but Nedzu's face stayed in it's stone cold expression. "Well, Bakugou, are you aware of the power behind that attack, that you launched AFTER you were defeated?"</p><p>Bakugou, unaware of his peril, just said plainly, "Enough to hurt Alien Bitch at least."</p><p>Wrong answer, at least to present company.</p><p>Aizawa took the time to answer to that response, "Did you know, Bakugou, that your gauntlet had enough power that it nearly killed Midoriya, by itself, not mentioning how she fell from three stories already injured?"</p><p>Bakugou just laughed, "I'm glad the Support Department actually built the thing to my specifications."</p><p>The Erasure hero activated his quirk at this point, "So you knew about how deadly your attack would be, and used it, after being knocked out of the match?", Depending on his next answer would be the seal upon his fate.</p><p>At least, how much of it he had left.</p><p>Nedzu was the leader of a hero school, his quirk High-Specs, made him very intelligent, nearly omniscient, and everything in his body told him how little heroic spirit the man in front of him had.</p><p>"Yeah, I designed the gauntlets. Of course I knew the power behind them." And with those words uttered, his punishment was decided.</p><p>"Well, Bakugou, I have decided that if you are to remain in this school, then you are going to be moved the general edu- DO NOT INTERRUPT ME C̷̫̖̻̙̭͚͚͓̜̮̮̃ͅH̷̢̛̗̳̭̣̫͚̩̘͈̼̬͔͇̋̃̿̃͒̇͌̽̋̃̈̃I̷̡̪̙̝̞̦̫̦̳̜̭̼̪͠L̸̤͔̲̩͚̩̼͔̞̩̺͓͚͐̈́D̴̡͎̯̱̺̎̈̑͐͝." Bakugou tried speaking up, but a gentle reminder that he was speaking to Nedzu shut him up real quick. "As I was saying, you are being transferred to General Education, and will be taking mandatory anger management classes, or if you decline, we will be reporting this incident to the police, you are no longer a child Bakugou, this incident would be seen as attempted murder, seeing as how you knew what was going on, and with the backing of UA, who knows what could happen." Nedzu spoke in a cheery voice, making the rage in it that much more horrifying. "So Bakugou. What will it be?"</p><p>Bakugou didn't have to think long, he was prideful, not stupid. "I'll take your offer."</p><p>Nedzu's smile did not match his tone, "Good, we will be informing your parents as to this happening and it's cause!" </p><p>Bakugou, for a second, let his shoulders slouch, before realizing how fucked he was. His mother and Inko were close friends since they were children, so he knew that as soon as news reached home, His mom would be here, along side Auntie Inko.</p><p>He only let himself let out a small "fuuuuuu-" before being cut off by Eraserhead</p><p>"If it were up to me Bakugou, we would not be having this conversation, if you are even allowed back into the hero course, and you are unlucky enough to be placed under me, I will not hesitate to expell you. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Tch, fine."</p><p>Bakugou's General Education adventure begun</p><hr/><p>That night, a lone figure stood upon the roof top watching a small fire that he made outside, on the roof.</p><p>He made a begrudging sound as he dropped a balled up piece of paper into the fire.</p><p>The Underground hero walked away, to check on this class's number one problem child.</p><p>Not only did they have the least amount of experience with their very powerful quirk. It was a mutation quirk, so he couldn't cancel it.</p><p>As he used his scarf to rappel down to the Problem Child's room he saw something in the room.</p><p>Looked like the problem Child had her friend stay with her.</p><p>He adopted a smug grin he had seen on his many cats, before they broke something.</p><p>He had blackmail on the problem child.</p><p>Deciding to leave he went back to his room, before eyeing the mess he had made on his desk.</p><p>The adoption forms were everywhere. Cleaning up this mess would take at least ten minutes, time he could use to sleep. But he wasn't upset, he sorted out the just nearly arrestable student from the stack of his problem children.</p><p>A slight smile on his face as he looked at the one form he could actually use.</p><p>His cats would see a new face soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. RE:visit the title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a bit of fluff, leading to. THE USJ trip</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon awaking I realized my pillow was much comfier than usual, and buried my head even further into it. I kept my head their until my ears picked up on something inside the room.</p><p>Someone breathing in...out...in...out. </p><p>I finally realized where it was coming from when I felt my pillow rise and fall, so I looked up, and saw pink. Mina was laying their, asleep and cuddling my pillow. I looked further up and saw a small smile on her face.</p><p>
  <em>'c-cute' </em>
</p><p>I looked over to my clock and saw that it was 6:59, which mea-<strong>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE</strong>-</p><p>My rare All-Might themed limited edition alarm clock was now melted sludge.</p><p>"Nooo, Mina why!" I cried out as Mina sat up groggily.</p><p>"What's up Midori?" She didn't know what was going on yet</p><p>"You melted my alarm clock. Ugghhhh, now I have to find a new one!" It was super hard to find that one to!</p><p>"Wait, Midori? Your alarm clock? What?"</p><p>I grabbed her shoulders and shook the sleep away from her, "My alarm, the one you just melted when it went off signalling that... WE NEED TO GET READY!" </p><p>The alarm forgotten I started pulling out clothes as I started to drag Mina from the room, "Mina, go get ready we have class!"</p><p>"I'll get you a new alarm Izumi, OK?"</p><p>"Okay, just go get ready, class begins in an hour!"</p><hr/><p>We all sat in the classroom, minus a certain explosion enthusiast.</p><p>Aizawa stood in the front, holding a few papers, and with a serious look, started to speak, "Due to recent events, which you have probably all seen, Bakugou has been moved to general studies." A short exhale of relief comes from half the room. "Midoriya, if Bakugou attempts anything, tell a teacher, if he so much as breathes wrong in your direction, let me know." I nod to Aizawa. "Now, about your battle trials,  most of you did well but, Shinsou, you did well, but don't rely upon your quirk, it might not always work out, Midoriya, your plan worked out well, but do watch your back, a villain might try a similar 'stunt'."</p><p>We all nodded curtly, knowing that it was sound advice.</p><p>"Now then, we have a choice to make, that will effect the rest of your life at U.A."</p><p>We sat there, fidgeting, from the news</p><p>"You will be choosing... Your student representatives."</p><p>There were loud outbursts from the room that could be summed up as "THATS A NORMAL SCHOOL ACTIVITY!"</p><p>"Choose however you want," Aizawa-sensei started to pull his sleeping bag up, "just don't wake me up." And fell asleep.</p><p>As soon as his bag fell over, many students shot their hands up and started making as much noise as possible until one voice rang out, "WE SHOULD TAKE THE DEMOCRATIC PATH AND VOTE FOR OUR REP!" Iida shouted, although his hand was the highest.</p><p>Many shouted in agreement, and started clambering to Momo to create materials.</p><p>In the end, I had two votes, Iida had three and Momo had four. </p><p>'<em>I know I voted for Iida, but who voted for me? Maybe Mina and Kirishima? That makes sense</em>.'</p><p>Momo was made Representative, and Iida was vice.</p><p>I wasn't upset, far from it, but it still felt nice that I had a vote.</p><p>Soon after the bell rang, and we started going through our classes, up until lunch.</p><p>"So Mina, was it you and Kirishima who voted for me?" I was still curious.</p><p>"I know I voted for you, but Kiri said he had voted for Iida... Something about him being super manly about following rules?" Mina just chuckled at Kirishima's way of talking.</p><p>"I voted for Iida as well, he seemed like he would could probably lead, even if he would be a stickler for rules." We sat at our table, and kept talking about things until another few plates were sat next to ours, when Mina and I looked up, we saw Uraraka, Iida, and Kirishima.</p><p>I was the first to say anything, "Hey Kirishima, I see you made some new friends!" </p><p>The brunette was the first to speak up, "Yeah, Kirishima saved me in the entrance exam, he stopped the robot from punching me, just stopped it by standing there, it was so cool!"</p><p>I just chuckled, having only learned about Kirishima's new "unbreakable" form, in his words, over the summer.</p><p>"Yeah, he learned how to do that pretty recently actually, it's really amazing how one second he can just be soft and then boom, harder than rocks!"</p><p>Everyone froze for a second, then Mina started laughing, then Kirishima chuckled, then Uraraka flushed red, and Iida started talking about inappropriate behavior. </p><p>"What? His quirk is called hardening, he hardens, what's wrong?" Mina and Kirishima laughed harder, nearly in tears now. They kept laughing until they were stared by an alarm. </p><p>We all sat there confused until a third year walked by and told us that we needed to go back to our dorms, since someone broke into UA.</p><p>On the way back, everyone got seperated by the horde, and I nearly got trampled when I saw Iida, holding onto the ceiling, and yelling about the press.</p><p>'<em>He looks like the exit sign.'</em></p><p>When we got back to the dorms I saw Mina waiting on the couch, alongside Uraraka, Kirishima, and Iida.</p><p>"That... Was an ordeal." I just sighed as Iida stared the very obvious.</p><p>Uraraka spoke up, "What now? The teachers are dealing with the break-in, and we just sit here for a while?"</p><p>Mina broke in, "Should we play cards, or truth or dare, or something?"</p><p>I just shrugged, and pulled out a notebook, "Votes for truth or dare?" I waited as Kirishima, Mina, and Uraraka brought their hands up.</p><p>A new person walked up to us, "Don't tell me you guys are doing anything without us?"</p><p>A small, dark bird headed creature with glowing yellow eyes floated up to us and started talking.</p><p>"I don't believe we've met?" I reached my hand out to the small person.</p><p>It turned to me and put up finger guns, "Oh we have, just wait for Tokoyami, I started dragging him and Shinso down here, They need more social conn-" the small bird was cut-off when Tokoyami started pulling the thing back under his shirt, "Silence Dark Shadow, stop bothering these people."</p><p>"Wait, Tokoyami, Your quirk is sentient?" Sentient quirks were un-heard of, I didn't believe they were impossible to see, just that it would take longer to find.</p><p>"Yes, and he is a pest!" I saw the small shadow shoot a thumbs up at me from under the shirt.</p><p>Mina broke into our side conversation, "So, you and Shinsou huh?"</p><p>Tokoyami's feathers nearly turned red, "No, I was just talking with him about how we have been ostracized for our quirks."</p><p>"Well," I broke in, knowing Mina's habits, "We were about to start playing Truth or Dare, if you wish to join?"</p><p>Tokoyami seemed deep in thought for a bit, then turned to the hall, where Shinsou was walking in from, and asked his opinion on the matter.</p><p>"I'm done with TOD." Shinsou said with a sly smile.</p><p>So everyone sat in a circle, with a small bottle between them.</p><p>Mina decided to begin, "So we spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on gets asked truth or dare, then it's their turn to spin, everyone ready?" A few brief nods from everyone, Then here we GO!" She spun the bottle with so much vigor that it nearly jumped in the air.</p><p>When it stopped spinning it had landed on... Shinsou.</p><p>"So, truth or dare, Shinsou-san?" </p><p>"I will go with truth."</p><p>"So, Shinsou, what were you and Tokoyami up their doing?"</p><p>Shinsou started to speak, "we were talking about previous bullies we have had, and how we dealt with them."</p><p>Mina pouted as I spoke up, "Bullies are the worst, why can't they just find anything else to do?"</p><p>Everyone turned toward me as i laid back on the floor.</p><p>"Midoriya," Uraraka began, "You had bullies?"</p><p>"Yup, my quirk used to be nearly useless a while ago actually, it was basically just an extra organ around my chest. Since it seemed like it didn't do anything, everyone called me Deku,.or useless." I groaned slightly, "I'm glad I don't have to deal with those people anymore."</p><p>Mina tried to salvage the good mood, "Shinsou, your turn to spin!"</p><p>Shinsou did just that, and we laid there, just asking each other questions and goofing off, by the end of the day, Iida was trying to fly using his engines and Uraraka's quirk, while I was hanging off the ceiling, and Shinsou was being held up by Dark Shadow, like the scene from the Lion King.</p><p>As Iida was about to spin the bottle in zero gravity, we heard the dorm open, and Aizawa walked in, took one look around the dorm, sighed.</p><p>"I understand you had to do something, but if you don't clean up the acid, claw, and scorch marks, you will be expelled. On a side note, the press has been escorted out, school is being cancelled for the rest of the day."</p><p>A slight cheer was heard from Mina, before Aizawa spoke again.</p><p>"Iida, tell everyone to bring their hero costumes or gym clothes tomorrow, we're headed on a trip for heroics."</p><p>"Yes Aizawa-sensei!" Iida yelled with vigor.</p><p>"Make sure you sleep at reasonable hours, in your own rooms." </p><p>Mina's face turned lilac, which did not go unnoticed by everyone, but thankfully I could escape the questioning.</p><p>Aizawa left, and everyone turned towards Mina with a glint in their eyes, Uraraka was the first to speak up, "So Mina, who are you getting to know?"</p><p>Mina's face only turned a darker shade of purple as she tried to run away.</p><hr/><p>While we were changing into our hero clothes, or gym uniforms in my case, Mina walked up to me.</p><p>"You could have helped me last night." </p><p>She spoke in a whisper, so I responded in kind.</p><p>"Well, I didn't want to go through the vents to catch up to everybody."</p><p>Mina looked suprised, "You can fit in the vents?"</p><p>Jirou took this time to join us, "Dark Green, what's this about you going into the vents?"</p><p>I just chuckled, "Anyone can get in the vents, they are pretty big."</p><p>They just stared at me until Mina asked me, "Why did you go into the vents?"</p><p>I just looked her in the eyes and told her, "You can't force me to watch a horror movie about alien's in the vents and not expect me to replicate it."</p><p>They just stared until Jirou just walked away.</p><hr/><p>We were sat on the bus, with a bit of conversation to pass the time.</p><p>"Hey, Midoriya, do you mind if I ask you something" Asui asked me.</p><p>"I don't mind, As-" "Call me Tsu."</p><p>I just blinked and began again, "I don't mind Tsu."</p><p>"What was the deal between you and Bakugou?" Asui asked.</p><p>"Well, me and Bakugou go way back. We knew each other since we were in diapers, but when his quirk came showed up, his personality... Shifted. He got angrier easier, and combined with the fact that everybody told he would make a great hero everyday of all his life, he got prideful."</p><p>Everyone was a little silent through the spiel, until Aizawa spoke up, "Everybody, get out, we've arrived."</p><p>As we got out, I saw someone wearing a space suit, it was "SPACE HERO: THIRTEEN"</p><p>Uraraka and I started ranting about Thirteen so quickly nobody could understand us.</p><p>"I'm glad that I have a few fans, but before we get onto the lesson, I need to make 3..4...6 points."</p><p>Aizawa broke in before the rant, "Where is All Might, he was supposed to be here."</p><p>Thirteen just said that he took a while to get to work while holding up her fingers.</p><p>Thirteen then went on explaining how we needed to be careful, because of how our quirks could easily kill someone, everyone shuddered, thinking back to the Battle Trial where I was nearly killed by Bakugou.</p><p>All of a sudden, the lights went out and a purple vortex opened in the plaza, where a Black haired, heavily scarred man walked out of the portal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"You were expecting Shigaraki Tomura, but it was me, Dabi!"</p><p>Would you guys be okay with some side pairings? Because I kinda wanna throw out some side pairings, but I'll save them for later fics if you guys want</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>